


Passing out on the floor

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fjord has a crush, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Molly's got this habitude of passing out on the floor, even when they have a bed that they could use.After Fjord finds them on the floor again, he decides to do something about it.





	Passing out on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember which episode it was, but I remember Molly saying something about passing out on the floor even though now they were sharing a room with Fjord, meaning that they had a bed for themselves now, so I had this small idea about writing something about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

When Mollymauk said that they were going to pass out on the floor, Fjord didn’t think they were meaning it literally, especially since now they are actually sharing a room, unlike before when Molly was just staying with Fjord because they didn’t know where to go.

That said he sure is surprised when he opens the door to his – their – room and finds the tiefling passed out on the floor, exactly as they’ve said earlier.

 

When they did it before, he didn’t really mind.

He still didn’t know them well, and well he still doesn’t trust them completely now, so of course he trusted them even less back then; he didn’t feel like giving them his bed.

 

He doesn’t know exactly why things changed, but he can’t help but to frown at that view.

He has to admit it: it’s a bit sad seeing them like that.

They have a bed now, they should make use of it. Besides, they’re gonna wake up all cranky if they stay in that position too long – how the hell did they even manage to lie down like that?

 

He sighs, but he’s already made up his mind.

Trying his best to be careful – trying, not succeeding – he lifts them up, and damn Molly weights way more than he initially thought.

He manages to put one of their arms around his shoulders and, with an arm on their waist, he starts to drag them to their bed.

 

All these movements wake Mollymauk up, though, and the tiefling starts to open their eyes.

\- What… -, they murmur, and Fjord barely understands what they’re saying.

\- It’s all right -, he replies, trying to calm them down before they start to panic.

\- What happened? -, they ask and Fjord can’t help but to find their tone cute. They sound like a sleepy child.

\- You passed out on the floor. I’m taking you to bed -, he explains and he can’t help but to smile while he says it.

 

They get to the bed, but Mollymauk doesn’t let go.

\- What is it? -, Fjord asks.

\- … Don’t wanna -, Molly mutters.

\- You don’t wanna sleep on the bed? -.

Fjord’s so confused. Are they just drunk or are they being serious?

Mollymauk shrugs.

 

They let themselves fall onto the mattress, but with a surprisingly good amount of strength – weren’t they drunk? – they manage to drag Fjord down with them. He can’t help to let out an exclamation of surprise as this happens.

What’s going on?

 

\- Stay with me -, he hears Mollymauk mutter.

Oh man, what a situation. Well, he can’t really say he minds it, after all with time he’s come to find the tiefling quite… fascinating.

He must be blushing a lot now, but he doubts Mollymauk has noticed, or at least he hopes that even if they did, they will forget it the next day.

\- Ok, all right. I’ll stay here -, he says.

 

Mollymauk doesn’t waste any time and they start cuddling closer to him to the point that they’re almost completely all over Fjord, but the half-orc doesn’t stop them.

He can feel their breath on him like that – it smells of alcohol – and it’s then that he realises that the next day there’s gonna be a lot of explaining to be done, but for now they can stay like that. Actually, he even pulls Mollymauk closer, putting his arms around their waist.

 

\- G’night Fjord -.

\- ‘Night, Molly -.

 

Molly slowly raises their head and they press a quick peck on Fjord’s lips, then they get back to their previous position. It takes just a moment for them to be already snoring.

Fjord’s frozen in place. He can’t believe what has just happened. Were they trying to kiss his forehead, like they usually do with the others, or was it actually aimed at his lips?

 

Between that kiss and the fact that he has never had Molly so close he doubts he’ll be able to find sleep very soon – or at all – but, as he holds Mollymauk close to him, he can’t help but to think that it’s worth it.


End file.
